Wing Rub
by Larkafree
Summary: Dean tries to get Cas to relax by giving him a back rub, which turns into a wing grooming. Cas loves his wings being touched, especially by Dean. Wink!Kink Dean/Castiel


**I wrote this story weeks ago, been waiting for someone to send me it back edited, so far no luck, so it's unBETA'd, I'm sure you can look past the errors.**

**I got a thing for Wink!Kink. Angel wings are Heavenly. My tattoo angel has beautiful wings, it's difficult to explain your vision to someone. Anyways, I'm babbling when I should be posting.**

* * *

The guys were in the motel room, after a long day, Dean and Sam are sitting at the table doing some research, while Cas sits very stiffly on the couch, looking at the TV. After an hour of Dean watching this, he can't take it any longer.

"Cas, you are supposed to be here to relax." He walks behind the couch and places his hands on Cas' shoulders and squeezes. Cas tenses up more. "Man you are wound tight." He massages his shoulder blades and neck.

Cas lets a moan escape his lips, with his eyes closed, then a breeze whips through the room; He unfurls his wings. "Oh Dean, that feels so good, could you groom my wings?"

Dean looks around awkwardly. "I can't see your wings."

Cas' eyes shoot open. "Oh." Cas clears his throat, causing Dean to drop his hands from the angel.

Cas shudders and disappears with a whoosh of wings, only to return with Gabriel in tow.

"What is the meaning of this Castiel? I was enjoying my vacation in Scotland."

"Dean can't see my wings, can you help?" Cas looks slightly embarrassed, having to ask Gabriel, for assistance.

"Cas, you kinky little angel!" Gabriel winks and walks over to Dean.

Dean is torn between annoyance, that Gabriel was there and curiosity, why Gabriel thought it kinky.

"Hold still Dean-o." Gabriel pushes him into a chair and presses his palm onto his forehead. Dean gasps and slumps in the seat.

Sam looks up from his computer and finally notices the angels in the room.

When Dean comes to, Gabriel and Sam are laughing, watching some comedy show. He looks around confused, everything looks the same.

Gabriel looks over. "Finally Sleeping Beauty, I was getting worried." He rolls his shoulders, letting his golden wings expand, they reach the ceiling.

Dean gasps, letting his eyes go as wide as saucers. "Holy crap."

"That's our cue to leave Sammy-boy." Gabriel grabs his shoulder and they both disappear, leaving Cas looking nervously over at Dean.

"Can I see your wings now?" Dean perks an eyebrow up.

Cas closes his eyes and lets his shoulders relax. The wings unfurl, this time he sees the magnificent white wings. "Can you groom them, for me now?" Cas sits on the bed.

"Wow, they are beautiful." He kneels on the bed, avoiding stepping on the wings, getting closer. "Why couldn't I see them, before?"

"Humans normally can't see angel wings. Gabriel gave you a gift, upon my insistence. Rubbing my shoulders felt so good, I want you to rub my wings, as well." Cas looks down.

"Sure, if it will help you relax. You are so stressed." Dean tentatively places a palm to the feathers. When he runs fingers through the wings, he almost moans. "They are so soft." He fingers both hands between the feathers. When Cas shudders, he pulls his hands away. "Are you okay, Cas?"

"Yes Dean. It just feels so good." He closes his eyes and hums, letting a smile cross his usually somber face.

It looks like Cas is finally relaxing, when Dean fingers along the muscular joint, of his left wing. He notices a few of the top feathers are glistening, with what looks like dew, the hunter runs his fingers over the spot and there's more of it. Curious, he pulls his hand back to sniff, it smells amazing. "Cas, what is this on your wings?"

He takes a few seconds to respond. "Hmm… What Dean?" Thoughts are hard to form.

"This." Dean shows Cas his fingers. "It looks like dew, but it smells like fresh rain and apple pie, I think."

Cas' eyes shoot open and his wings shoot out fully, from their relaxed state, at his side. "That's um…my wing oil." Cas stands quickly, causing Dean to land on the bed, on all four.

"What is wrong with wing oil?" Dean is perplexed at the angel's sudden reaction.

"It's not that my wing oil is there, it's what you said it smells like."

"What does that mean? It's not supposed to smell like rain and pie? What should it smell like?" Still confused by the comment.

"It's odourless, to most humans. If you smell pie and rain it means… We are attracted." Cas can't even look in Dean's direction; he turns his back, afraid of rejection. It was just supposed to be an innocent back rub and wing groom. He has been groomed by his fellow angels before; it was just too much, finding out his charge liked him. Cas has been fighting his feelings for some time; he just assumed by all Dean's carefree, one-night stands, he was not interested in him. Wing oil was only excreted while an angel was in heat. No wonder Gabriel agreed and took Sam away.

At this point, Dean walks over to Cas, who is standing by the bathroom door, looking scared. "Uh Cas can you explain something to me, please? "Cas takes a deep breath and nods. "Why do you look so scared? I mean of me, knowing I can smell it?"

Cas sighs, looks at Dean and closes his eyes again. "I am in heat. I have been, for about a week now. Mates smell the oil and detect whatever smell they most desire."

"Wait a second, stop the train, mates? Like lovers Cas!" Dean has an edge to his voice. He is not gay.

Cas opens his eyes, they are burning with lust. "Dean I want to take you…soon."

Dean nearly trips over his own feet, backing away from the angel. "Whoa, I don't think so!"

"I cannot control it, I am too young. Please will you consent?" Cas looks conflicted. He wants the human, but he will not do it without his permission.

"Did you plan to proposition me, like this from the beginning? I was only trying to be nice. I wasn't planning on screwing an angel tonight."

"No Dean, it was just a stray hope, when I asked you to groom my wings, I was in the moment." Cas looks down, ashamed of his actions.

Dean moves a finger under the angel's chin, making him look into his emerald green eyes. "Don't be sorry, no regrets." He leans in, to kiss Cas gently, on the lips, before he can pull away, he feels arms wrap around his waist, catching him in a loving embrace.

"Please, let me take you, Dean." Their lips meet in an explosion of passion; tongues battling for dominance and entry into the others' mouth.

The hunter breaks away, to catch his breath. "Dean Winchester is not a bottom."

Cass tilts his head, giving his confused look and disappears suddenly, with a whoosh of wings.

"Fricken angels! Get you all excited, then leave you with blue balls!" Just as he flops on his bed, Cas appears with his wings fully extended and a large smile on his face.

"You will not be the 'bottom' Dean, I assure you." He goes in for the kiss, making it hot and heavy, causing his cock to become hard. "As this is my first time, will you please be gentle? I do not want to 'walk funny after'."

"Of course." He chuckles and nips at Cas' neck. "I can't believe we're gonna to do this." He pushes Cas against the wall, with a grunt of pleasure, ripping his shirt open, to lick and suck the nipples. "How long do we have?"

"Not long, it's beyond boiling." Cas grabs the hunter's ass.

"Straight to it, then." Dean brushes a hand across the feathers he can reach. "They are so soft; I want to feel them on my face." The angel moans into the touch.

He turns Cas around "Take your pants off quickly." The angel complies willingly. Dean bends him over and runs a hand over the sensitive feathers by the oil gland, making sure to get a good amount on his fingers. He moans, inhaling the beautiful fragrance only he can smell. "Are you ready? I promise to go as slowly as you want."

"Yes, just do it." Cas drops his head and groans. Dean wiggles the finger in slowly, as Cas grunts and tightens his ass.

"I'm sorry. I know it hurts." He wraps his arm around and starts stroking the angel's throbbing cock, to keep his attention off the pain. "Relax Cas, I won't go too fast."

After a second Cas unclenches and Dean can insert the finger fully. He pulls it out, gets more oil on his fingers and inserts two fingers, twisting them while inside. Cas moans, as Dean scissored his fingers, stretching the hole bigger, to accommodate him. "How does that feel?

"It burns, but feels good too." When Cas starts to buck his hips into Dean's fingers, fucking himself, Dean pulls both fingers out.

"Where you wanna do this? Right here or on the bed?" He slaps his rear playfully.

After a few seconds he answers "Bed, I think." Cas blushes and kicks off his shoes and steps out of his pants and boxers.

Dean pulls his shirt over his head and unzips his pants, pulling his boxers down, all in one swoop. He points at Cas' shirt and trench coat. "Off." Cas shakes his shoulders, his wings retract and he slips the coats and shirt off.

The angel crawls on the bed, facing the headboard. Dean kneels on the bed, using his knees to spread Cas' legs for better access. He leans over, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, rubbing his hands up and down the angel's spine, when he reaches the spot he kissed, he pushes on it. "Wings out please, I wanna stroke them." Cas releases his wings, making sure Dean is awed by them.

Dean strokes a wing, feeling where the oil gland excretes its delicious aroma. When he milks enough oil to coat his hard on, he lubes up his cock and presses it against the puckered hole, putting one hand on the angel's hip, the other, runs fingers through feathers. He is dripping with pre-come; he's so turned on by the wings and oil. He pushes in, feeling the tightness over take him, this is better than any woman; he is in Heaven literally. He takes a moment to gather his emotions; Cas pushes him further in, moaning for more. Dean pulls out, just to the tip and thrusts back in, moaning his lover's name loudly.

They buck into each other, for as long as Dean can hold his release off for. Cas' wings flap to the rhythm, as the hunter strokes his erection. One more powerful thrust and Dean blows his seed inside Cas' tight ass. The angel grabs the headboard, a little too tightly and snaps a chunk off in his orgasmic ecstasy. Once they both finish bucking out their hips and untangle their legs, Dean collapses on the mattress beside him, making sure to miss the folded wings.

Cas rolls over and places a hand on his lover's chest and sighs. "My mate."

"My horny lil angel." Dean replies smugly, thinking he could get used to this.

"Is love making always this impressive?" He lifts his head, to look into Dean's soulful eyes.

"With you, I hope so." He chuckles. "How long you in heat for?"

"Another week." Cass smiles. "Why?"

Dean narrows his eyes and raises his eyebrows. "We didn't get any foreplay; hopefully you can be more patient, from now on." Dean can't believe the big smile on Cas' face, from hearing those words.

* * *

**-The End-**

** I hope that got people excited, I get excited just proofreading it.**

**Angel wings *shudders***


End file.
